Just A Little Crush
by K J Rowling
Summary: Lily's fifth year has began and she's just about to have a few shocks on the way. She despises James Potter but James Potter far from despises her. Infact, she's beginning to wonder if it is just a little crush he has on her...


_I don't own Harry Potter, the plot is mine however. The song this is lightly based on doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Jennifer Paige!_

* * *

**Just A Little Crush**

* * *

I would start off as any normal year at Hogwarts would, well, Lily Evans hoped so. She was sitting on her bed staring at her wall, to any person that didn't know her they might of thought she was deep in thought, or perhaps mad. Lily was far from mad, she was revising under her breath, barely audible.  
"Alohomora, causes locked doors to open. Aparecium, makes invisable ink appear. Avis, conjoures a group of birds..."  
Lilys best subject by far was Charms, her wand was suited to it, and so was she. She loved to learn, something new was exciting to her, well, exciting until James Potter or Sirius Black, most likely both, abused the spell.

She was about to begin revising the spells beginning with B when there was a knock at the window. She came out of her trance, seeing a white owl at her window. It was a Hogwarts owl; Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in Britian... infact, as far as Lily knew, it was the only one. She got off her bed with it's green duvet and matching pillow set. Throwing the window open she picked up the owl and deposited it on her bedside table. It hooted gratefully and she took the letters attached to it's leg off. Both had the Hogwarts crest in wax marked on it, Lily was well used to this crest now, her Hogwarts uniform lay neatly packed in her trunk ready for the new term.

"What's this?" she asked, holding a letter with a red envolope in her hand. She felt it prudently, something was in there... She ripped it open first, curiousity getting the better of her. She pulled the letter out and read it quickly, gaping all the way through it. Included in the letter was a badge with a 'P' written on it, a red lion for a background. "Prefect..." Lily whispered to herself. "Prefect Evans," she smiled brightly before dropping the other unopened letter on her bed and running down the stairs. "Mum!" she called, almost tripping on the stairs in her haste.

"Out here!" Her mother called from the garden, Lily tore outside, the letter in her hand.

"Mum, they've appointed me Prefect!" Lily said, holding out the badge, almost shoving it into her mothers' face.

"Prefect, dear?" Mrs Rosa Evans asked, she looked at the letter in her youngest daughters hand. Rosa Evans was a flower fanatic, she had even named her two children after her favourite flowers; Lily and Petunia. Lily's father was more of a man to like cars, this intrested Petunia's current boyfriend, Vernon, quite a bit; Lily had a feeling he was just using Petunia to get to her father's wonderful collection of cars. "Lily, darling, this is fantastic," Rosa smiled. "Here, look at this Harry!" Rosa called to her husband, walking over to the garage.

Lily's father stood up from working on a car, he had a spanner in his right hand and his face was black in some places from the oil. He wiped his hands on his trousers and picked up the letter his wife was holding out to him. He read it rather quickly and smiled.

"That-a girl, Lily," he smiled. "I knew you'd make us proud, I bet she's the best student in the school, and the prettiest too," Harry Evans said, handing the letter back to his daughter and looking at the badge she had in her hand. "You'll make a fine Prefect, Lily, just remember that whatever you do don't let your new duties get in the way of friendships, just do your best," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Lily smiled. "I doubt I'm the prettiest, but I'll certainly give being a good Prefect a go," she smiled. She pinned the badge to her light peach coloured top and started inside again, looking at her mum working hard on some flowers, potting and planting new ones, her long red hair shining in the afternoon sun. Lily turned then and walked inside, only to find Petunia and Vernon sitting at the table in silence. "Hello," Lily said, taking the badge off now, her sister was a Muggle as was the rest of her family. Lily was what Magical people refered to as 'Muggle-Born' meaning she was born to two people who had no magic in their blood whatsoever.

"Hi," Vernon said gruffly, he had never taken a shine to Lily, but than again neither had Lily's sister.

"How are you two?" Lily asked. She was determined that they would have a civilized conversation even if it killed her.

"Fine," Petunia spat. "Aren't you meant to be _revising_?" She asked. "Isn't that what swats spend their time doing?"

"Well, I guess so, but I wouldn't know, I don't quite fall under the swat catagory at school," Lily replied. She sat down at the table and poured herself some water. "What have you two been up to...? You haven't had another fight have you?"

Her older sister snorted, "no... Well, yes, but what's it got to do with you?" Petunia asked.

"Nothing at all," Lily replied, sipping the water. "I just don't like seeing two people fight, that's all." Vernon snorted too and poured himself water too, imitating Lily drinking. Lily tried to smile and be friendly but she could feel her anger rising with each prod and poke from the two. "I don't know why you two fight, it'll all be blown over by dinner," she said, but getting no reaction at all from the two. "I'm the new Prefect at my school, Petunia, isn't that great?"

"Fantastic, does this mean you'll be spending more time away from us? Spending Christmas and stuff there?" Petunia replied.

"I- I would guess so," Lily said, that thought hadn't yet crossed her mind. She was just about to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was a Gryffindor though the sorting hat had considered putting her in Ravenclaw but something about her had made it change it's mind. Sometimes she wished she was a Ravenclaw to escape the Marauders... The Marauders consisted of James Potter, Quidditch fanatic; Sirius Black, woman fanatic; Remus Lupin, book fanatic and Peter Pettigrew who was just about an everything fanatic. They were constantly causing trouble at Hogwarts and most of their jokes tended to make Lily the butt of them. Lily had no idea why they would tease her when Remus was just as intelligent than her, if not more.

"Good," Petunia snapped. "We really don't want your kind around here!"

"What do you mean _'my kind'_?" Lily asked, her grip tightening on her glass.

"You know what I mean," Petunia replied, coolly. "Or are you that dumb I need to spell it out for you?" The glasses infront of them exploded suddenly sending pieces of glass everywhere. Petunia and Vernon ducked under the table but Lily was too shocked at what she had done to react in time. Shards of glass hit her face and she cried out, wincing in pain. Seconds later Petunia and Vernon, both shivering, emerged from under the table, ashen and worried.

Rosa Evans ran in, Harry at her heels.

"What happened?" she asked, running over to her children to make sure they were okay.

"Freak," Petunia said under her breath. Lily had always been the best child all because she was different, all because she was something abnormal. Petunia despised her sister for the unwanted attention although Lily had tried to explain many times she didn't want nor ask to be favourite. Petunia didn't believe her, naturally, and had decided the root of all the problems in the world were either Lily or 'her kind'.

Rosa flung her arms around Lily, stroking her hair as if she was nine again.

"There, there, Lily," Rosa said, hugging her daughter extremely tightly.

"Mum..." Lily managed to choke. "Geroff," she begged, pushing her mother away. "I'm fine, just a couple of-" she was cut off as something whizzed through the open kitchen door, past her face and flew straight into the living room window of the Evans' open-plan house.

"What in gods name is that?" Vernon asked, gruffly. "It's a blasted owl! At this time of the day?"

Rose gasped and Harry started to usher Vernon and Petunia away, they left but looked at the owl as long as possible as Lily and Rosa crossed the room to it.

"The Ministry's owls have always been terrible at flying," Lly said, inside the letter the owl had was a warning letter about using magic out of school. "This is crazy, I didn't do anything! I just got angry a bit and the glasses shattered, I didn't even poke them over with my wand!"

Rosa sighed and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "not all things in life is fair, Lily, you have to accept that. It's just a warning, dear, it's not as if they're condemming you," she smiled. "Just try and keep a grip on that temper of yours, dear," she said. The doorbell rang and Rosa looked from her daughter to the door, then hurried to open it, her many necklaces clashing together and jingling as she ran. "Bell, do come in," Rosa said, ushering a woman in her mid-fifties in. Arabella Figg, a friend of the family, she regularly came to check on Petunia and Lily, her favourite 'nieces'.

"Oh, Lily, look at you!" Arabella smiled, hugging Lily. Lily felt the familiar senstation of being crushed to death but this time it was mingled with the rather uwanted smell of cats. "I've got something for you, I do hope you'll like it. Mitsy just had kittens so i thought you'd want one seeing as your school allows cats but you don't have one," she stepped back outside and pulled in the cat carrier. Lily gasped, bending down to look inside. There was a small black and white kitten inside, meowing and rubbing itself against the wicca cat carrier.

"Thank you, Aunty Arabella," Lily smiled, opening the carrier to get out the kitten. She picked up up and put it in her arms, stroking it lovingly. "What should I call you then, darling?" Lily asked, cooing over the kitten. "What about Patchwork? That's what you look like, kitty, a little patchwork quilt."

Upstairs Petunia scowled, she would most likely get a bit of money and that was it, but 'Perfect' Lily got a kitten! She sighed and looked at Vernon who was still pondering over the owl at three o'clock. Petunia descended the stairs, eager to know if she would again be outdone but her sister.

"Oh, Petti, dearest," Arabella said, hugging Petunia too. "I brought you a kitten too," she said, handing her a carrier too. Petunia grinned, for once she was equal to Lily. She reached inside her carrier only to be scratched by the kitten. She had never been a cat person, well, she had never been an animal person either, that was the only thing she and Vernon had in common; they both detested animals. Petunia finally got her cat out, looking at it like one would a bit of dirt. It wasn't pretty like Lily's, it was ugly with a squashed face like it had ran into a wall.

"Thanks," Petunia said, without enthusiasm. She looked at Lily who was overjoyed with her kitten, then she looked down at her kitten.

"How've you been keeping Bell?" Rosa asked, leading her to the kitchen table.

"Wonderful Rosa, Samuel's been a little ill but nothing uncurable..."

* * *

Samuel, Arabella's husband, died later that night. He had had a heart failure, according to the doctors. Arabella had been distraught so Rosa, being the caring neighbour she was, allowed Arabella to stay the night. They had been up most the night, both of them crying. Harry had fallen asleep infront of the TV and Petunia was peering over the banisters at her mother and Arabella.

"It was all so sudden!" Arabella said, crying into Rosa's shoulder again. "He was fine when I left and when I come home..."

Lily was sat in her room, now staring out at the darkening sky. She was wondering something however, Samuel Figg had been a perfectly healthy man who had enjoyed a good game of tennis, never smoked and ate so healthily he was classed as a rabbit. What made a perfectly healthy man die under those kind of circumstances...?

* * *

The answer was a couple of miles away, sitting with a couple of very loyal followers.

"Malfoy," the cold voice spat. "Any new information on Dumbledore?"

A young man, no older than twenty-three, stepped forward. He grimaced feverishly, the tell-tale sign he had no news.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I did, however, dispose of Samuel Figg, the Seer," Lucius explained. "His wife is devastated," Lucius grinned.

"Is she alone?" The voice asked.

"She is at the Evans', My Lord, they have one Mudblood daughter, a new Prefect at Hogwarts," Lucius reported.

"Perfect, Malfoy. Send someone out to kill her, and make it as discreet as the last..."

* * *

Dawn finally came, a bright, orange glow filtered into Lily Evans' bedroom, lighting it ip spectacularly. She hadn't slept well at all, she had suffered severe nightmares and had spent a lot of the night staring up at the dark ceiling listening to Arabella's sobs coming from the next room. Losing someone close to you was hard, it made you think you were losing yourself because you really did lose them inside. Lily was sympathetic towards Arabella, she had most likely had worst nightmares than her.

"... he knew the risks," Lily caught Arabella telling someone in the next room. "Even with all Albus is doing we knew they'd be-" she began to sob again, "- losses." Lily sat straight up at the name 'Albus', it was uncommon, that was for sure, that was why Lily instantly knew Arabella knew her Headmaster, which meant she was most likely a witch herself.

"Watch out, Bell," came a gruff voice. "The girl heard you..." Lily wondering if they were refering to her and if the wizard, presuming he was one, was using  
a spell to see through walls or something.

"We'll just have to be careful," came another, younger voice. "We know our boundaries, we know our coinsequence."

"Is that so, Andromeda? Are you implying it is Samuel's fault he is no longer with us?" Arabella asked, ignoring the man with the gruff voice.

"Absolutely not," the woman replied. "Poor Sam didn't deserve it, good job they made it look like a heart failure, I'm rather surprised they had the brains actually. Does the girl know?"

"No, and she won't, she won't want to know that the reason Sam is dead because of... of You-Know-Who..." Arabella said.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Lily asked to herself, frowning.


End file.
